


Unexpected Jedi

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Force Sensitive Han [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crack, Baby Ben Solo, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Force-Sensitive Han Solo, Gen, Good Parent Han Solo, Jedi Han Solo, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, Parent Han Solo, Parents Han and Leia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: A little discovery changes everything.





	Unexpected Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For the prompt “learning”.

It’s sometime after all this mess that Han learns that of all the things that could happen, he’s Force Sensitive. He scoffs at the idea, says that Luke is joking, and to say it takes him a while to come around to the idea is an understatement.

  
When he does, he builds the lightsaber (yellow, like a Sentinel’s) and mostly has a what-the-hells approach to the Code. He throws most of it out, and Luke’s mostly inclined to agree with him. Somewhere Obi-Wan Kenobi has a migraine, but Han will be damned if he gives up his relationship with Leia for a series of dusty old texts.

  
Hell with that, really.

  
***

  
When Ben is born, Han swears that he can feel something watching his son. His too fragile, too vulnerable son, and he’s angry. That night, he and Leia talk, and they put their heads together just to find a way they can fix this. The monster watching their son has to go. Han knows it. He’s a bad man.

  
He leaves Ben with Chewie. “Look after him,” he says to Chewie, before grabbing his lightsaber and going after the monster.

  
When he meets the monster aboard the ship The Liberator, the monster starts monologuing. Lecturing them about their failings. All the while, Han draws his lightsaber. He draws his lightsaber and practically charges at the being threatening his son.

  
Han has to admit he’s good. Despite what he’s obviously gone through, he moves with an extraordinary sort of grace. He’s good, but he can’t hold back forever.

  
Han’s the one who kills him. It’s not a Light Side act, not by how the Jedi define things, but a Jedi’s never had their son threatened. A parent’s gotta do what a parent’s gotta do.

  
And who knows — he might have kept this being, whoever he was, from hurting anyone else.

  
***

  
Luke doesn’t stop lecturing him about it. “Killing isn’t the Jedi way.”

  
“Stars, kid, if it was your child, what would you have done?”

  
“I would have…” Luke trails off in that moment. “Han, I know how you feel. I came close too. On the second Death Star, when Vader threatened Leia…”

  
And those words are enough to make Han feel like heat’s just filled his vision. Leia. His wonderful, beautiful Leia didn’t deserve such a bastard as a father. Stars willing. The man who tortured her, the man who basically abused her and tortured him and cut off Luke’s hand and —

  
“That bastard.”

  
“He redeemed himself, Han.”

  
“So he sacrificed himself. It doesn’t make everything else he did okay.”

  
“Of course not — ’’

  
“Vader can kriff himself,” Han says. “There’s nothing that can make what he did okay. Not once, not ever.”

  
He goes home, and he comforts Ben. Ben nuzzles against him, and Han can reassure himself that no matter what happens, his precious son is safe now. Completely.

  
***

  
Ben grows up, and Han trains him. In the distance, there’s the threat of more where the creep Han killed came from, but right now, he can focus on Ben learning to walk, doing little Force tricks, things like that. And he and Leia train him, teach him to control his abilities, introduce him to new friends (like Poe Dameron), things like that. Even watching Ben grow, learn new words, make new friends…

  
Ben is the best of his screwed up life. And that’s the absolute truth.


End file.
